Another word for beautiful
by btrfanfiction1516
Summary: Kelsey has the perfect life and the perfect boyfriend (So she thinks.) But after her year in Paris she comes home And waiting for her is none other than the one man who can flip her life around and make her feel the things she shouldn't. It's her boyfriend's older brother...James. Will her love for her boyfriend last or will her longing for James win?
1. Back Home

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT AND WANT TO READ MORE!**

* * *

_I stood there staring at him his eyes had captured me…so mesmerizing.  
The tears still falling down my face, dampening my eyelashes. The wetness of them brushing my cheek. I was angry, furious but his eyes still held mine. I walked over to him and slapped him, hard. My hand leaving a pink inflamed mark on his cheek. His face was filled with concern, love, and most of all confusion. I went to slap him again when his hand stopped me, strong and powerful. " Why? What are you doing?" he asked his voice solid and unwavering, the total opposite of the emotions flowing through my body._

_Cause you make me feel the things I made myself forget about so many years ago." I said the tears coming down fast. The pain in my body so strong I felt like I would crumble. Then his lips met mine…_

I had a huge smile radiating off my face, as I stepped out of the airplane hanger. I couldn't wait to come back home to Florida. I had been gone for an entire year n Paris. It was a complete blast and the culture was different and amazing. Everything about how they lived was completely and utterly picturesque. I lived with a host family, and they were so sweet and hey really taught me their language and their culture and for that I am truly grateful.

But as I stepped out of the hanger all I wanted to see was my boyfriend. My boyfriend has been so supportive of me leaving for a year, but I have missed him so much! I couldn't image doing something like that again without him. His name is Shane and he is well…perfect. He and I have been best friends since forever. We knew each other when we were in diapers. But when we were around the age of 14 we really started to develop feelings for each other. Our feelings became less friend like and more love like.

I walked down to baggage claim to find my blue and black striped suitcase. I was over to it trying to fine my luggage, but at the same time trying to find Jason. "Over here Kelsey!" I heard a voice yell, from behind me. My heart stopped, and I could feel my breath catch, I slowly breathed in and out before turning around. I turned to see _him_…James.

He walked towards me and with my luggage in hand. His smile was huge and his brown eyes shined and swirled. He set down the luggage quickly and picked me up swinging me in a circle. I noticed that people were staring and smiling.

And then I pieced together that people thought that we were long lost lovers. And for a second I clung to that though and him. Then he set me down. My pulse was racing from the contact and I was just completely shocked to see him here.

What are you doing here?" I asked my voice raspy. I knew my face was flushed, and I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Well they are going to throw you a surprise welcome back party and they sent me to come pick you up. And to my surprise you weren't that little girl I used to know." He said picking up my luggage again, a slight smirk across his lips.

"Do you need he..help? And um..a surprise party?" my voice was shaking like a complete imbecile. But seeing him here really..really hurt me inside, does he even remember?

"Well shit I just ruined the surprise well just act like your surprised. And I got the bags and let's get to the car. I think they are expecting us soon." He said, he was so upbeat, he acted as if..oh never mind.

We walked over to his black Grand Prix and he put the bags in the trunk. We both slid into the car, he put on the radio, loud with the windows down.

Which sort of relieved me, I didn't have to talk. I looked over at him, he was the same as I remembered, and he looked slightly older but not very.

I mean he is around two years older than me, and I'm nineteen. His hair was still that dark brown color, and his eyes still that green that matched the tall grass on the beach where we lived. He was beautiful… _No!_ I scolded myself, I can't go back to my petty little crush on him, and I am in love with his brother. My Shane, the one that stood by my side since I could remember.

I caught him catching a few glances at me, and for some reason that put a smile on my face. I mean I looked older like he said. I wasn't a _little girl_ anymore.

But again I just pushed those thoughts away and focused on Shane. Shane used to have same dark brown hair James has, but it has gotten much darker over the years.

But his eyes were these amazing blue eyes. Just thinking about Shane put a smile on my face; I bit my lip in anticipation. I had missed him every 365 days that I was gone, and I would call him and email him any chance I could though, sometimes he couldn't call back or reply.

See I went to help with Parish fashion week and then one week turned into two and before I knew I had an internship there working for every major name in the business. I wanted to work in fashion since the age of seven, and I was excited to finally start making my way to my dream job.

But I could only thank my parents for that. I have grown up in the more wealthy part of New York, and my parents have supported me through every choice and decision I have made. Even though I made some wrong choices in my life they have never doubted me and they have supported and loved me through everything.

I looked out the window to realize that we were at Shane's and James' house.

The house was completely made out of brick and was three stories. James parked and this time I helped him grab my luggage. We walked up the front door and I knocked.

The door opened and I saw Shane, his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Hey I've got –"

I shook my head and pushed through him, "Everyone get up, James told me!" I shouted. And at that moment everyone stood up from their hiding places.

Some where behind the couches and others behind doors. They all stood up and stared at James.

"Seriously!" they all yelled at him. He just laughed awkwardly and his face turned red which made me laugh so hard that I held my sides till they hurt.

"Don't blame him he could never keep a secret for the life of him anyway. Remember my tenth birthday Shane? I asked him which only caused Shane to laugh so hard he has to sit down to calm himself. You see before James left for collage, we were all the best friends you could imagine. We always used to call ourselves the three amigos.

It got really quiet and everyone was looking at me, "Hey everyone thanks for the almost surprise party. I have missed all of you so much. Now can you excuse me?" I said then walked over to where Shane was sitting, he stood up in front of me and his hand caressed my face.

I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and I hadn't realized just how much I really missed then until I just kissed them. My pulse began to race as he brought me closer to his body. He then broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me to him in a warm embrace.

I looked at him and all his hotness, "I really missed you." I said to him.

Then I looked all around the room, "I really missed you all." I corrected. Then I looked around the room, and noticed there were two people missing, "Where are my parents?" I asked Shane.

He sighed, "They really wished they could be here, but they ended up having a very important meeting scheduled this week. They tried to reschedule it or cancel it, but they couldn't. They said for to stay with us for the next two weeks. And that they couldn't wait to see you again. They also said they loved your pictures." I smiled.

I knew they didn't want to him this, but around every month they have to leave and I don't blame them or get man at them. They love me very much and I know that works is very important to them, they have made there own business and it is the second thing they love. You know the second to me.

But I also smiled at the fact that I get to stay with Shane for two weeks. This is going to be a wonderful couple weeks. I grabbed his hand and motioned towards the kitchen, "Whose hungry! And thanks for everyone who came!" I yelled. Everyone began heading towards the kitchen and dining room. I waited until everyone went in there; I then found James and Shane's mom.

I walked up to Mrs. Maslow and gave her a huge; she is like a second mom to me. Her husband died right after Shane was born, so Shane never knew his dad, which is why my dad and he get along so well.

"I really missed you coming over all the time." She smiled.

Mrs. Maslow is a stunning women, she is tall and has aged gracefully. Her hair dark brown, and her eyes a lovely hazel green…just like James. At the moment I looked over at James, who I realized was looking at me. His eyes burned into mine and then he walked into the kitchen. I wondered what that was about. "I missed you too, I really hated not being able to just come over here." I said.

"Hey, your little love bird over here and I got a gift for you." She said, my parents and Shane' mom have always been supportive of mine and Shane's relationship. They also believe that we are going to get married one day, which I wouldn't mind at all to tell you the truth.

"You didn't need to do that."

She just smiled and waved her hand like it was no big deal. I then heard a throat getting cleared and I turned around to see Shane holding a small hold ring with a single small emerald. A small gasp fell from my lips.

* * *

WELL? DID YOU LIKE IT? IF SO** REVIEW!**


	2. Oreo's

**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! I feel terrible for not updating. BUT I'm updating now! Please leave a reivew and if you have any idea's for this story don't hesitate to message me! Also, check out my other stories as well (:**

* * *

"It's just a ring, when I saw it I thought of you." He said truthfully, blushing a shade pink as he slid it onto my small pointer finger on my right hand. Whenever Shane showed any type of affection he always got embarrassed. I looked up at him and pulled him in so I could give him a kiss.

"Thank you." I say, "It's beautiful." And a large smile spreads across his face.

"Come on lets eat." I hear him say. Then we all make out way to the kitchen, everyone was laughing and talking. The kitchen was filled with tons of desserts and snacks. But it was all to formal. Shane and his family left to go talk to people. So when no one was paying attention I snuck to where the back room was to grab some double stuffed Oreos. When I went back there I realized I wasn't alone.

"Hello?" I said to the person in front of me, it was dark so I felt for the light switch, finding the switch I flip it on. Light flooding the large pantry filled with junk food.

The person in front of me was none other than James.

"James, why are you out here?" I asked while walking towards him in the rather large pantry, I replied he swallowed whatever happen to be in his mouth and smiled timidly.

"Did you sneak into my pantry and are you eating….." I looked behind him to see an open package of double stuffed Oreos. "My Oreos?!" I said, feigning shock.

He just smiled and walked towards me and handed me the Oreos, "You want some? They're pretty good." He says as I grabbed an Oreo. We both have had a thing for these cookies ever since we were little kids. He had a smirk on his face the entire time. There was something about him that just so…cute. But no! I told myself, that was a long time ago. So I grabbed another cookie and twisted it open, licking the white frosted middle first.

I than sealed the bag and smirked at him. What?! If he can if he can have fun so can I.

"Well?" I say to him, taking another step towards him, we were now so close that our bodies were brushing. And I knew it had an effect on him like it did on me. He smiled and moved the strand of hair that was hanging limply in front of my face and placed it behind my ear. He than grabbed my cookie and popped it into his mouth. I smiled and backed off.

"You still remember." He asked while grabbing yet another cookie and handing it to me so I could eat the filling in between the two chocolate circles. We were now sitting on the ground across from each other with the box of cookies in the middle.

"Of course I do! I still hate the cookie."

"And I still hate the icing..you know we make a pretty great couple." He said.

My face flushed a shade of red at his comment, and he instantly changed it.

"I mean as friends…" He said again awkwardly.

I just smiled. We sat there both for a second, quietly. Both of us unsure of what to say exactly. It has been almost four years since we really just talked. I mean we see each other in family and group occasions. But we both made a point to stay away from one and other.

I mean after what had happened it was pretty awkward. A two year age difference is a lot…especially to my parents, And what happened that night is long forgotten and will never happen again.

"Hey stand up." He said while pulling himself off the ground. He stood up and brushed the cookie crumbs off from his legs. He then held out his hands to me to help me up from the ground, this made me smile. I remembered when we were younger and I would never want to stand up unless I had someone pull me up.

I always liked the feeling of having me in their hands. And James was always the one to pull me up. As he pulled me up I let out a small chuckle. And when I looked at James I knew he was recalling the same memory.

We both stood there for a second my hands in his, and then he pulled away. When his hands left mine a rush of cold air hit my body. Our bodies were close and I was starting to get nervous. He placed his hands lightly on my shoulders and turned me around so I was no longer facing him anymore.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck making me shiver. His hands traced lightly on my back, I had to bit my life just so I low moan wouldn't escape my lips. What was happening right now was so wrong and extremely inappropriate…but I couldn't help but like it and want more of it.

He soft but lightly calloused fingers swept my hair to one side. His left hand then was in front of me his fist balled around something. Then a flash of silver dropped in front of me. There hanging in front of me was a necklace.

It had a silver chain; the chain was thing and shining brightly in the light. Then dangling from the chain was a silver, heart shaper locket. And placed in the middle of the heart was a blue Sapphire. James knew I loved sapphires. I mean I loved diamonds and…emeralds. Which caused me to gaze down at my long slender fingers, only to see Shane's ring he gave me.

But I looked back up upon the necklace, simple and beautiful in all of its glory. His hands took the clasp and gently placed it around my neck, his fingers lightly brushing my goose fleshed skin.

"You cold?" he asked, his lips at my ear making me let out a shaky breath

The way he makes me feel…the way he was turning me on. I felt amazing around him. "No." I said, in a barely audibly whisper.

"Open the locket." He said, with a slight smirk on his face. I grabbed it from around my neck and tried to unclasp it. But I couldn't. I turned around to ask James for help, I thought it may be stuck.

I turned around so fast that I had forgotten that James was still leaning down by my eye. I turned so quickly we both had no time to respond. When I turned, our lips brushed against each other making both of us freeze. And I knew he was thinking of that night, because in all honesty that was all I could think about in that moment.

His eyes were closed and his breath was caught. A gasp fell from my lips at the brush, even which was enough for millions of fireworks and sparks to ignite all over my body. If I had even moved a mere centimeter, I would be kissing him. And that was all that was running through my mind. His hand caressed my face so tenderly, he opened his eyes slowly and I could see the want…the need. It took everything from within, but I took a step back.

No. I thought to myself, this isn't right. What is in the past is in the past. I'm in love and dating his brother. My boyfriend is his brother, this is beyond wrong. "Stop! No, we cannot do this. You need to stop and you need to leave me alone." I said firmly to him. I know I wasn't the only one in this. It takes two to do and feel the way we just did. But he instigated everything, and I am not going to fall into his trap.

He took a step closer to me as I took a step back, "Kelsey.." He said, his eyes pleading.

"No…this can't happen. We can't feel this way about each other. It's wrong and you can't do this to your own brother." I said to him. I walked towards him and unclasped the necklace; I then placed it into the palm of his hand. I squeezed his hand slightly. I turned to walk away, when he grabbed my hand and turned me around so my body was up against his.

"Look at me, Kelsey please." He said, his hand bringing my face to his. His hand lay on my check, and I leaned in. I then placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. And I walked away. Like always I wanted to turn around and I wanted to tell him everything was fine.

But in reality, I was in love, and with my boyfriend's older brother. I walked to the pantry door and was about to open it when I turned around to say one last thing. "You had your chance…." I said to him.

He let out a hard laugh, "You were fourteen, it was wrong. That, this is wrong. But that doesn't mean you can't still do it." He said motioning between him and I.

I scowled at him, "Yeah it does. And if it was wrong then, how is not wrong now?" I said before leaving the pantry.

* * *

Did you like it? What was your favorite part? **Tell me in a review!**


	3. Ben & Jerry's ice cream

**_Okay guys shout outs to all you guys for reviewing! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story! If you're a author on Fanfiction let your readers know about this story! It'd mean a lot to me! Please continue to review. (:_**

* * *

After the pantry incident I left and went back to the party. It didn't last long, and after I thanked everyone for coming and the many gifts I got, we all helped clean up and cleaned up the entire mess the party had made. Then I went home and packed and grabbed the things I would need to spend the next couple of weeks with Shane at his house.

I made my way to my room at their house. The room was right next to Shane's room; his mom did that for a reason. But she would always make comments toward us doing nothing inappropriate.

So I walked into my room and started unpacking, I placed a few pairs of shorts and jeans into the drawer even though a lot of my clothes were already here. Like I said before, I spent most of my time here before I left for Paris.

As I was unpacking I heard the door creak open I thought it was Shane "Hey I will be done in a minuet, and then we can start our party." I said, but there was no response. So I turned around to see James standing there awkward. I just decided to ignore him, I know it was pretty but he acted like a total jerk.

"Umm…hey. Here is your necklace and here is a letter, it explains how to open it. And I know you are mad at me. And you have a right to be, so I'm going to go now." He said as he left the note and the necklace on my bed and then he left the room.

I tried not opening the letter but I had to, I wanted to know how to make the necklace open. So I grabbed the note and began to read it:

_Hey Kelsey, I got you this necklace as a coming home gift. You see I missed you more than you can imagine. You're so unique and beautiful, so I had to find something just like you. So I found the perfect thing. This necklace can't be opened…well it can open in about three to four months to three to four years. You see this necklace is air suctioned tight, and it is lessening every day. So that one day when it opens you will see the surprise that it holds._

_P.S. Don't try to force it open and don't break it…so that means no HAMMER!_

_P.S.S. I'm very sorry and I want my friend back, so can we go back to being Oreo sharing buddies?_

_Hoping you say Yes._

_James_

I smiled at the note and laughed at the part about the hammer, because I was going to use a hammer. I placed the note and the necklace in my closet on the top shelf. I then closed my last drawer of clothes when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and turned around to see Shane. I bit my lip slightly and leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

I lay next to Shane my head lying on his bare, warm chest. My body was still tingling from our _reunion. _His arms were wrapped around my body, my while body warming at his intimate touch. His fingers tracing up and down my legs, making the hairs on on the back of my neck rise en ecstasy.

We were wrapped in the white sheets and our bodies still intertwined. I raised my head and looked right into Shane's stunning eyes. My hand ran a few fingers through his brown colored locks. His face held a small smile, almost a smirk, and his one dimple on his right cheek showing. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his inviting warm ones.

His lips moved against mine, the electricity running through my body. The feeling of his skin on mine made me shiver in emince pleasure in a way that made my whole body shiver.

He then rolled off me and got out of bed, I was shocked. My whole body was now raging with the need, and breath ragged from his lethal kisses. "I'm not finished with you. Where are you going?" I asked my eyebrows rose in complete confusion. I sat up from my lying position, the sheets still wrapped around my body.

He slip his jeans on, as he turned around and looked at me. "I told you I am that good, and guess what…I am," He said. I was confused for a second more when I remembered.

I just rolled my eyes at him, he was always like this and I couldn't help but smile at his comment. But well, it was utterly true. I can't control myself around him. And he does make me want him, and to be completely honest..he is _that_ good.

"You're okay I guess. But I don't think you are as good as you think you are." I said joking, and that is when he grabbed me and kissed with so much passion I thought my body might catch on fire.

"So what do you want to do today babe?" He asked, his hazel eyes shining in the sunlight, coming in from the open blinds.

It was around nine in the morning, and I was about to answer when my stomach answered for me. He just laughed and grabbed my hand as we made our way downstairs. We went straight to the kitchen; he grabbed two bowls and the mild, and I grabbed the spoons, and then I made my way to the cereal cabinet.

I spun the revolving plate, which holds about ten different brands and types of cereals. I then closed my eyes and picked out to kinds of cereal. I opened my eyes to see what I picked: Lucky Charms and Fruity Pebbles. I shrugged at the choices and made my way to the island, were I poured half of each cereal into the bowl. Then Shane added the milk.

We both sat down on one of the high stool and I counted down,

"Three…two…one.!" And we started eating. Which it was surprisingly good.

We have dome this since forever; I actually think James was the one who invented the game Mix-A-Lots.

We were both halfway finished with our cereal, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up to see James standing there, his eyes studying me. I felt my face heat up at the intensity of the stare, and immediately looked down at the soggy cereal.

"What'cha two doin' today bro?" asked James as he grabbed some cereal from the cabinet.

"Nothin' much, just spending some time with this chick I know." Shane answered, I could hear the smugness in his voice.

I looked up at Shane, "Oh really, that's so funny. Because I am spending the day with an extremely hot guy I know…like a onenight stand." I say, glaring at him.

He just laughed and gave me a peck on the lips (which tasted fruity) as he picked up mine and his empty bowls. He then grabbed up both a cup of orange juice, my favorite.

Really, I though you guys might have had enough of each other all ready."

"What makes you say that?" Shane asked, curiously filled his voice.

"Well, hmm let me think." James said, tapping his chin. "Maybe by the way you guys sounded last night…well were you like discussing who loves Bella more, Edward or Jacob?" asked James, a small smirk playing on his lips.

I all of sudden heard a coughing/choking, and saw Shane pretty much take a spit take of orange juice. I started cracking up, even though I was mortified, it was just so funny. Even James couldn't help but laugh. On the other hand Shane's face was red, and I could tell the comment bothered him.

"Ha ha ha..you know it not like I have never heard you _discuss_ things loudly between you and your friends late at night before." He said upset. Although it was more of a fake upset, and I could see the smile just trying to poke out. But the mention of James with_ friends _all of the sudden made a pang of jealousy surge through me. I didn't understand why though, so I just decided it was best if I ignored it. So I did just that.

"Yeah, but I don't discuss all night long. I mean some of us need to get some sleep." James said laughing. I just rolled my eyes.

Then an idea popped into my head. "Hey can we go get ice cream later then go to the beach. I have missed it so much, we were never allowed time for the beach in Europe, even on our days off." I said before downing the rest of my orange juice.

"Sure Kelsey, what ice cream place do you want to go?" Shane asked me, putting the cups and bowls into the dishwasher.

"Ben & Jerry's." James muttered under his breath. I looked at him to shocked to even form words.

"What did you say James?" Shane asked curious, as he turned back around from starting the dishwasher.

"Nothing!" I say quickly. "I would love to go to Sylas and Maddy's, my _favorite_ ice cream place." I say, glaring slightly as James.

Shane looked at me for a second and said, "Are you okay." He asked me. There was worry in his eyes.

"No I'm fine, can we go now?" I asked and Shane all but nodded and he started heading up the stairs to get ready.

I turned around to face James, "Why do you lie, did you know lying makes you look older." I just stood there glaring at him, "Don't make that face, I think I might already see a wrinkle already starting to form." I just rolled my eyes.

"You just need to leave me alone. Stop making stuid remarks, you need to except that I am with Shane, and that I am in love Shane now…_Not you" _I said to him before heading up the stairs.

But I heald back for a second cause something told me to. I stayed hidden so he wouldn't see me. He was holding a water bottle, but he chucked it across the kitchen, anger over his face.

I swallowed a large lump in my throat, I could feel my body ache to comfort him, but I stayed put. The I saw something I had never seen before. He broke, he slid down the wall and a few tears slid down his face. He was crumbling before me, and I couldn't let that happen.

I walked down the stairs quickly, and walked behind the stairs and into the pantry so he couldn't see me. I grabbed the package of oreos and sat down next to him. He now noticed he wasn't alone and looked up at me. He quickly tried to wipe the tears away so I wouldn't think he was crying. But I stopped his hands, and wiped my thumb across his cheek, catching the fallen tears.

I then opened the package and took an Oreo out, I then ate the icing out of the cookie and handed him the cookie. He hesitated for only a second, and then he took it from my hand and ate it, as a smile spread across my face.

Why he was so upset I didn't know, I mean he couldn't be in love with me still…..could he?

* * *

This wasn't a really long chapter, but don't worry I'll try to update soon. It's just I've been having some issues emotional and physical and it's been a really crazy month and a half. So please be patient. But I'd just like to say to every one who is reading this...**you are BEAUTIFUL! Don't let anyone tell you different and the number on the scale does NOT value you your self worth..no matter what size,shape, or color you are..you Are beautiful. Never forget that...because if you do, you'll not only loose your self confidence, you'll loose your friends and family as well as your whole future I know this only because I've been suffering with an Eating Disorder since last summer, and I thought things were getting better, but I'm beginning to slip and since December I'm at my lowest point and it's never gotten this bad. Anyways..just remember you are****_ beautiful_****! **


	4. Surprises

**I feel bad for not updating so much..but I'm updating now..so YAY! much love to all you readers! Please review and tell others about this story (;**

* * *

I walked up the stairs; I could hear the shower running so I knew Shane was in there. I walked into my room, my mind was going wild. I just couldn't help but not be mad with James, he is a part of me I just can't let go.

I wish I could, but it is just so hard. I slipped on a pair of dark jeans, and white tank top. It was simple. It was an okay day, the sun was shining brightly but there was a light breeze hanging in the sky. I combed through my hair rather quickly and slipped on a pair of bright blue flip flips. I checked myself out in the full length mirror beside the oak dresser. The white looked goof on a contrast to my sun kissed skin from Europe.

I took one last glance at myself when I noticed the sun coming in from the window was hitting something in my closet. The reflected light shone around the room, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

I walked over to the closet and realized it was the silver heart lock-it that James had given me. I then grabbed it, I tried to open it but it was still locked tightly. I then decided to put it on, I locked the claps around my neck and the coolness of the chain made a few goose bumps rise.

I then looked at the mirror one last time and smiled. I then walked out of my room and walked over into Shane's room. He was slipping on a pair of jeans which hung low on his hips. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned and smiled at me.

"I am still a little wet. And you are wearing a white shirt." He said, though he didn't loosen his grip.

"Who cares, I like being a little wet." I replied slyly. He then leaned in and placed a warm peck on my lips.

His eyes narrowed in on my necklace, "Where did you get that from?" he asked, He didn't sound upset, he genuinely sounded curious.

I shrugged, "Just a friend in Europe." I say like it was nothing short of a big deal. The answer came immediately from my lips; it was like I couldn't tell him the truth. Why was that? I had no idea, I mean he wouldn't get mad…right?

"Cool, so are you sure you were okay? You and James have been acting on the rocks lately." I broke away from his grasp and sat down on his bed. He then slipped on one of his many shirts and came and sat down next to me.

"I don't know, we just have not been clicking. I mean after he left it hurt me. I mean we were all such good friends, and I wish it could just go back to that." I said. Which was the partial truth, but it was mostly because after seeing him again. Well, it was bringing back those old feelings and memories and I didn't like it. It kept making me think back to that night, back to the night that wasn't supposed to be for him. But it ended up being the most special night of my life. I have tried to forget about it….but I can't.

"I know it's okay..come on lets go." He said as we made our way downstairs and into the garage. We climed into his car, his car. It smells of Shane and I always love the feeling of the leather against my skin. I snuggled into the seat as he popped In one of my favorite CD's. I smiled as he began driving down to the beach.

He had the top down on the car and the wind was blowing through my hair. The feeling of the wind on my skin, I could feel the slight humidity, and I could taste the salt of the ocean. The sun was shining brightly and the few clouds that were in the sky were wispy, and thin. The music blared from the car. The moment was perfect.

He drove over to the ice cream shop only a few miles from the breach.

We both walked in, the door chiming at our entrance. The air conditioning was in full blast and it hit my skin quickly, instantly making me shiver. We walked up to the counter; it was our turn in line.

"Good afternoon,welcome! How can I help you today?" the girl asked, She had pale skin, and her eyes were a light green, she was young, maybe around the age of sixteen or seventeen. This was probably her first real job. I smiled at her.

"I would like the chocolate chunk, with…chocolate sprinkles. And she would like the cookie dough, both with waffle cones. Right?" He asked me. A surge of anger flashed through me. Well maybe not anger but definitely annoyance. He ordered for me, which I guess would be fine if he was ordered the right thing.

"Umm..can I actually have cookies' and cream?" I said to the young girl and we made our way down to the cashier.

"Sorry, I knew it had something to do with cookies." He said with a smile on his face. I smiled back to reassure him everything was fine. But in my head I couldn't help but be slightly pissed.

James knew I liked Ben & Jerry's, I love their cookies' and cream. That is the only kind of ice cream I get, I have never gotten cookie dough. How come Shane didn't know this about me? If James knew this shouldn't Shane know this? But I pushed the thought away.

Shane paid for the ice cream and we both climbed back in his car and drove the extra ten minutes to the beach. He found a reasonable parking spot, and we both headed towards the water with ice cream in our hands.

"This is really good. I haven't had real ice cream in a while. All they have in Europe is Gelato. Which is good..but I missed this." I said to Shane. My cone was halfway gone and was starting to break There was pretty much ice cream all over my hands.

"I missed this." Shane said as we sat own In the sand. I was sitting in his lap, leaning on his chest. The sun was shining all around us. The way the sun hit the water made it shine like millions of tiny sapphires were emerging from the water. They all shined and sparkled in a new way. I smiled, and turned to look at Shane.

I planted a tiny, sugary kiss on his lips. "Me too." I said as we sat there. We just watched the sun and the water. We watched the way the wind would lift the trees leaves in a dance. The way a child would run into the water and splash their friend. The way the waves would crash upon the shore.

I then stood up and pulled Shane with me. He looked up at me, amusement in his eyes; he knew I had a plan. I then climbed onto his back, so he was literally giving me a piggy back ride. I then flicked off my flip flops that I still had on. Shane had taken his off earlier.

"Run!" I yelled. And he did. He ran into the water, the waves crashing upon our bodies, soaking us in all its salt glory. He then sat me down and we acted like the children we saw earlier. We ran and spun, we splashed and played games.

We then stopped for a second to catch our breaths. He walked over to me, the water surrounding us. We were up to our hips in the water now. He cupped my face, moving a strand of wet hair out of my face. "So you don't mind being a little wet?" he asked, a smirk growing on his handsome face.

"Never." I replied simply, then he pulled me in and kissed me, just as the sun started to make its decent.

We were driving home when Shane said, "You know my birthday is this weekend." He stated. I just smiled.

"I may be damp, and smell like the ocean, but I know when your birthday is." I said to him. I could still remember my 18th birthday; Shane had given me the best gift ever. It was my first time and it was magical. I had flown up from parish for my birthday, the only break I had. And that was the only thing I wanted from him, because I knew I would have to leave him soon.

"So you're going to be eighteen, you are turning into an old man." I said jokingly. I was only older than him by a few months, but I liked to always joke about him being a little child.

"Well it is a formal party, my mom is making me give a masquerade part. And I know you are going to love it, but that means you are going to have to find a formal dress." He said his eyes on the rode. We were around five minutes from his house.

"Awesome! Are you going to come help me pick it out?" I asked, excitingly, he was right I have always wanted a masquerade party. But I also wanted to be in the most perfect dress from him, I mean it was his part. I want him to find me unbelievably breath taking.

"I don't want to see your dress before the party, so I'm sending someone who is going to help me out. And it will also help you with your friendship." He said, he then pulled into the driveway.

"Who?" I asked, and Shane's eyes shined with something. Knowing? But I also had an inkling to what this was about.

"James." He said. Even though I knew he was going to say it, it was still a shock. How could I control myself around him, when I am changing, or better yet how could he control himself when I am changing..naked.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! AND ALSO TELL OTHERS ABOUT MY STORY!**


End file.
